


Nameless Here for Nevermore

by burnettc, rileyoioi



Category: Conspiracy - Fandom, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Conspiracy, Multi, Original Character(s), WWII
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnettc/pseuds/burnettc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileyoioi/pseuds/rileyoioi
Summary: Erik's life after war and some flashback.Meeting original characters inspired by movie Conspiracy and Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy.





	1. Chapter 1

 

  
1950，五月。Lago Trasimeno。

 

  
Erik Lehnsherr 爬上停留在湖中央的遊艇，他小心地踏上甲板，溼漉的腳印在月光照射下顯得格外清晰。遊艇上燈火通明，船艙內傳出唱盤放送的音樂。Erik 不想驚動任何人，當他在湖邊勘查的時候，座落在湖中的遊艇像隻螢火蟲一般閃爍著光芒，像是在招呼他接近。船上的燈光還有音樂依舊，但是此刻他並沒有看到任何人影。Erik 內心感到一絲不安，皺起眉頭，肆意在船上走動，焦急尋找他的目標。大約三天前，他在拷問了一個米蘭的混混以後，得知在 Perugia 湖區有一個德裔的酒莊主人。他的名字叫做 Carlos Lehman，每個禮拜都會在湖上開著遊艇與他合作的夥伴聚會。Erik 找到了當地的報紙報導 Lehman 的酒莊，而當他看到照片裡的人，即便他現在蓄著鬍子，Erik 一臉就認得出來他是當年 Plaszow 集中營的納粹軍官 Karl Goethe。在被送往 Auschwitz 之前，Erik 和他的父母還有親戚被送到了 Plaszow 管理，每個人都十分懼怕Goethe，因為在集中營裡他可以為所欲為。曾經有幾次，當他們在廣場作苦役的時候，居住在高塔的 Goethe 會拿著獵槍狙殺廣場的人，像是在狩獵一樣享受。Erik 不但想要這個人渣受到應有的懲罰，更相信他能夠從 Goethe 身上獲得他想要的東西。

 

  
然而，這次的行動卻讓他極度的失望。Erik 匆忙的在船上走動，急促的腳步顯示出他的憤怒。原本應該載滿乘客的遊艇居然一個人都沒有。他翻遍了所有地方，唯一發出聲響的只有不斷重複播放的唱盤。一怒之下，Erik 把留聲機翻倒在地，破碎的機器終於停止發出聲音，空氣像是黑夜一樣靜謐。但是船艙裡並不是毫無聲響，一個小心的齒輪聲吸引 Erik 的注意力。之前被唱盤音樂掩蓋住，現在聽起來特別犀利，Erik 腦筋快速轉動，還在尋找聲音的來源之中，船底一聲巨響，船隻像是載滿了引燃的火藥，瞬間碎裂。Erik 用了最快的速度想要跳離船身，但是火藥引燃的速度還是追上了他。掉入湖水之中，數片碎裂的遺骸穿刺進他的身體，他想要運用自己的能力將他們取出，但是木質的異物不為所動。他嘗試往湖面游動，可是船隻下沉的拉力不斷把他往湖底拖曳。如果他的身體沒有受傷，也許他能用盡全力游出水面，不過這一切似乎都只是不切實際的期待了。Erik 可以感受到湖水即將入侵到他肺部的壓迫。他不甘願在這些年的努力後，他居然要這樣結束他的生命還有一切。但是即便如此不甘心，Erik 卻也無法改變任何事情。

 

  
Venera von Goetz 從一開始就看到 Erik 游入湖中攀上遊艇的經過。她不知道這個人是誰，但是他的行為的確引起她的好奇。過去的三個月，Venera 觀察 Goethe 的作息還有和他接觸的人。她知道他每天幾點起床，早餐喝了幾杯咖啡。每天下午四點的時候他會繞著酒莊跑步，周圍跟著至少兩名守衛。他的住處養的兩隻德國狼犬是德國冠軍的品種，不過他對狗毛過敏，他的管家不知道為什麼 Goethe 不把這兩隻狗給趕走。每個禮拜五傍晚，他會邀請事業上的夥伴或是朋友在遊艇上享樂。酒莊的生意似乎比他想像中的還要興旺，但是 Goethe 也很懂得不要出頭，而且很了解該如何打點政府官員。Verena 過去的三個月確實的紀錄還有觀察著 Goethe 的活動，為的就是等待時機成熟執行她的任務。然而今天傍晚，既定的行程有了異動。把遊艇開到湖中心之後，一艘小船跟著開近遊艇，將船上的船員載離回到湖邊。而在這之後的數個小時，沒有任何人回到遊艇或是從船上離開。Verena 確定遊艇上沒有任何人，但是船上依舊燈火通明。而在這段時間，Verena 唯一看到的人只有游泳接近遊艇的 Erik。在他登上船不久後，Verena 看到 Erik 嘗試跳船，而遊艇隨即爆炸。不做多想，Verena 馬上拉上湖邊停靠的小船，拉動馬達朝湖中開去。她不敢停靠太近，將馬達熄火後，Verena 跳進湖中。

 

  
Verena 透過湖面上的火光在水裡尋找 Erik，她看到不斷下沉的男子似乎已經失去意識，Verena 將他拉出水面，朝自己的小船游過去。Erik 被拉上船後仍舊沒有動靜，Verena 把他身體平躺在船內，將 Erik 的頭顱向後仰，讓他的鼻道還有嘴巴能夠暢通呼吸空氣。她將手伸入 Erik 的口內清除阻塞的異物，然後低頭把空氣注入他的口中，認真觀察對方的反應。來回幾次，Erik 咳著湖水，大力地吸進空氣。他睜開眼睛，眼皮上的水滲進眼中感到有些刺痛。Erik 看到眼前的 Venera，身體不自主的往後退，但是身體上的傷口被肌肉的牽動拉扯而傳來陣陣刺痛，Erik 悶哼著。

 

  
「Don't move.  And don't even think about it, unless you want to kill yourself.」她出聲阻止 Erik 想伸手把一根插在他腰側的碎片拔起來的念頭。Verena 確認了傷口的出血量，她發動馬達將小船開往湖邊。Erik 強忍著不喊痛，但是他也沒有多餘的力氣質問對方。Venera 把船拉到岸邊後，她攙扶 Erik 走下船。他們走到岸邊的樹林裡藏匿的一台摩托車，Venera 特別囑咐對方要抱緊她，不要掉下車。Erik 只是點頭，他攤趴在 Venera 的背上，閉緊雙眼忍受身體上的痛苦。他不知道對方騎了多久的路程才停下，對他而言像是永遠一樣久。當他睜開眼睛的時候，Venera 在一棟小木屋前停下車子。Erik 猜想他們應該還在樹林裡，但是不知道離湖區有多遠。她扶著他下車，此刻的 Erik 像是一隻毫無反抗能力的幼貓一樣，只能任憑對方帶著他所有的動作。進入屋子以後，他被放在長椅上，Erik 望著漆黑的天花板直到 Venera 點開燈，屋內通明。

 

  
「I am going to take of your cloth, just to examine where you are hurt.」她將工具包放在椅子旁邊，伸手摸了 Erik 的額頭順便檢視他的面色。Erik 想說些什麼但是沒有多餘的力氣吐出字句。退去衣物後他才看到自己傷得有多嚴重，Erik 轉頭看到 Venera 的工具包，裏頭放了手術刀還有各種手術用具，他懷疑起對方的身分。

 

  
「What are you doing?」Erik 看到 Venera 拿著針管準備注射透明的液體在他剛被消毒過的手臂，他驚惶的想要控制工具包裡頭的手術刀。鐵製的工具攢動著，Venera 看了一眼，然後在看向 Erik，表情像是發現了對方的秘密。Erik 不知道自己為什麼沒有辦法控制手術刀，或是房間裡其他鐵製的工具，正當他還因此恐慌，對方已經把針頭注射進自己的手臂裡。皮膚上的刺痛拉回 Erik 的思緒，他抬起另外一隻手掐住 Venera 的脖子，但是他的手不斷的滑落，最後停在她的手臂上。Erik 感到一陣暈眩，眼前出現 Venera 重疊的影像，不久之後，他進入昏迷。

 

  
Erik 醒來的時候發現身上的傷口已經被包紮起來，Venera 在在量他的體溫，並且自言自語著。

 

  
「37. It is good.  You are not having any fever.  I am going to check on your wound.」雖然她看起來是在和 Erik 說話，但是 Venera 並沒有看他一眼，而是逕自拉開蓋住傷部的紗布，檢查傷口癒合的情況。

 

  
「It's healing and no other complication it seems.  It looks like your ability is helping you to heal fast.」Venera 觀察 Erik 的面色。當對方提及自己的能力這件事情的時候，他升起警戒心。他的義大利文並不是非常流利，但是對方特別放慢速度的解釋著，似乎想確定Erik 聽清楚她在講什麼。Verena 看到他緊繃的臉但是不以為意。她將剛才測量的體溫還有觀察記錄在手中的小本裡。Erik 本能的伸手想要抓住對方的脖子造成威脅，但是 Venera 用更快的速度制止他的手。Erik 沒有想到她的手勁這麼大，情急之下他看到旁邊的桌子上放了鐵盤裡頭進著手術刀還有鉗子之類的工具，Erik 用能力控制一把刀子朝 Venera 的方向飛去，但是不知道是他的體力透支還是其他的因素，原本應該在對方面前停住造成威脅的刀子，在他的大意之下迅速的飛向 Venera 的臉頰。她即使握住刀柄，但是刀刃已經在她的左臉頰上劃出一條血痕。Erik 驚呼一聲，面容愧疚的看向對方。Venera 沒有眨眼，也沒有發出任何聲音，她把手術刀放回鐵盤裡，逕自從旁邊的桌上拿了一塊布壓在臉頰上止血。Erik 想要說些什麼但是他只能不發一語待在床上，他的手腕隱隱作痛，Venera 方才捏著的地方在皮膚上留下暗紅色的印記。她走回床邊看著 Erik，手上的布依舊壓著傷口。Venera 臉上沒有任何情緒，他覺得自己像是看著玩具店裡的陶瓷娃娃，他記得以前，在他父親的店舖旁邊有一間玩具店，裡面擺放完美的陶瓷娃娃。每次當他去接他的父親一起回家吃飯的時候，他都會駐足在玻璃窗前看著她們。Erik 總想著如果自己有個妹妹，他會存錢買一個娃娃送給她當生日禮物。

 

  
「There's food on the table if you can walk.」Venera 用流利的德文對他說著，口氣平靜像是剛才沒發生什麼事。Erik 原本有些愧疚，但是看到她毫不介意的反應，他開始感到輕微的不安以及恐懼，心想對方到底是什麼樣的怪人。Venera 把手上的布放下，手指擦拭傷口，看到手上沒有血跡心想血應該止住了。她抬頭看著一臉驚訝的 Erik 還未下床，猜想他應該需要她的幫忙。Venera 朝著床邊走近，但是對方看到她移動馬上反應激烈的向後退。

 

  
「Don't come near me!」Erik 叫喊著。聽到他的斥吼，Venera 便停下了動作。她依舊沒有情緒顯現在臉上，但是她卻也不打算離開。

 

  
「There's food on the table if you can walk.」她重複講了一次，這次的語調和前一次沒有太大分別，不過她堅定的注視著 Erik，似乎在說對方如果不下床她是不會離開。他覺得自己一定是想太多，但是他確信如果他不下床去吃那個她說在桌上的食物，面前的女人很有可能會在這裡站上一天一夜。Erik 從床上站起來，身上的傷口還抽痛，讓他站在地上的雙腳有些不穩，差點跌坐回床上。他原本以為對方會過來扶他，但是 Venera 在看到 Erik 起身後就隨即走開了。他花了一些時間站穩腳步，然後緩慢地移動到接近烤爐旁邊的餐桌。桌子上有麵包還有餐具。Venera 將一碗湯擺在他的面前，坐回自己的位置上，左手拿著湯匙喝湯。她的右手放在書上，認真的閱讀著書本裡的內容。Erik 想著自己是不是對方給忽略，但是實在是太過於飢餓，他也不多說話開始吃食。那是一碗很簡單的湯品，裡頭有一點點牛肉，白菜，番茄，還有馬鈴薯以及紅蘿蔔。雖然裡頭沒有太多的調味，但是味道確比他想像的要好，關於這點 Erik 有點驚訝。他撕了幾塊麵包，陪著湯吃，沒過多久他就吃完一碗湯。他看著 Venera，從頭到尾對方似乎都沒有抬頭看過他，而是無比專注在她眼前的讀物，Erik 猜想到底是什麼樣的書本能讓她這麼入迷。

 

  
Erik 咳了一聲，Venera 被他的聲響吸引注意力。她看向對方，等著看他要說些什麼。兩個人就這樣互相注視了一陣子，沒有人發出聲響。Venera 心想對方應該只是發出聲音並沒有要說什麼，她把注意力放回她的書裡。Erik 以為 Venera 至少回問句話，他再度發出了咳嗽聲，這次她注意到 Erik 碗裡的湯已經喝完。

 

  
「Do you want more soup?」她問。對方搖著頭說不。Venera 對他點了頭後繼續看書。Erik 不可置信的看著她，難道她是頭腦還是哪裡有問題嗎？他對她叫了一聲「Hey.」，Venera 才又把注意力放在他的身上。她注意到 Erik 的雙眼睜大望著她還皺著眉頭。

 

  
「Are you feeling sick?」他的面容看起來不太正常，但是她剛才檢查他的身體並沒有什麼異狀，Venera 不禁猜想也許 Erik 對湯裡面的東西過敏。

 

  
 「No, I am not.」Erik 認真的搖頭否認著。正當 Venera 又要轉頭回去閱讀她的書籍時，他趕緊問了她問題。 

 

  
「Who are you?  And why were you there last night?」他快速的問了，擔心對方沒聽到問題甚至提高了音量。

 

  
「My name is Venera von Goezt.  I have been watching Goethe for the past three months.  I saw you climbed into the yacht and saw you fell into the lake before the explosion.  And I went into the water to save you.」Venera 平鋪直敘地回答 Erik 的問題。如果不是在他面前親眼看到她說話，Erik 以為他在聽廣播裡頭的讀報錄音。

 

  
「Why were you watching him?」聽起來 Venera 也知道 Goethe 的身分，Erik 不免猜想也許她是替某個政府或是組織工作。他這幾年來曾經聽過，有猶太人的組織私底下追殺隱匿逃跑的納粹，有些人被抓回去審判，有些人則是被當場暗殺，也許她是受僱於人的線民提供消息。

 

  
「To kill him.」Venera 直白的陳述，Erik 有些出乎意料，因為眼前的人雖然古怪，但是他沒想過對方會是一個殺人的材料。

 

  
「Why do you want to kill him?」他有些好奇，雖然他最終的目的也是要將Goethe 殺死，但是在那之前他必須從他口裡獲得一些資訊。Erik 第一次遇到這樣的情況，他必須搞清楚 Venera 到底是什麼來頭。

 

  
「He's a Nazi, but I guess you knew that, too.」Erik 不記得自己有和對方透露自己知道的訊息，他也不認為 Goethe 是納粹的事情有這般眾所皆知。

 

  
「What do you mean "I knew that, too."  Did someone tell you about me?」他警戒起來。對於他來說，Venera 實在是個不明確的存在，也許她是 Goethe 派來阻止他的人也說不定。Venera 注意到對方防備的口氣，她挽起自己左手的袖子，一排數字組成的黑色刺青刻印在她白色的前臂內側。Erik 神情激動的看著她手上的數字刺青，再度望向對方確已經是完全不同的心境。

 

  
「I was in Auschwitz before.  I saw the tattoo and figured you were here to kill Geothe, too.」她拉下衣袖蓋住刺青，Erik 不自覺地低頭看著自己手臂的刺青。每個進入 Auschwitz 集中營的囚犯都會被印上一排數字刺青作為自己的代號，納粹用這套系統記錄管理他們處理的囚犯，但是對受害的人來說卻是永遠都洗不掉的屈辱。

 

  
Erik 與父母原本居住在 Dusseldorf，在紐倫堡法案通過之後，年僅六歲的 Erik 還有和他一樣的猶太家族過著歧視以及迫害的生活。1941年，他們一家人被送進 Karl Goethe 管理的 Plaszow 集中營。當時才十一歲的 Erik 被強制與母親分開，但是幸運的是他還是個小孩子，利用身形的優勢仍舊可以偷偷和母親見面。三年的時間過去， Erik 被分派到男人的營區，在那裡他幫助健康狀況逐漸惡化的父親，避免他被營裡的軍官找麻煩或者是殺害。一天，他們被塞進一列列的火車車廂，沒有人告訴他們要開往何處。當火車停下的時候，他們被趕到一個大廣場。他與父親很幸運的和母親相會，但是不久之後，納粹們又要將他們分開。情緒激動的他再也忍不住心中的憤怒還有傷痛，他抓住阻隔他與父母的鐵門，憤恨的情緒激起他體內特殊的力量，整個營區的人都被眼前的景象給嚇壞，一直到有人從腦後將他擊昏 Erik 力量引起的現象才停止，這是他第一次展現他與眾不同的能力，也是第一次 Dr. Josef Buhler 注意到 Erik。

 

  
「But he is gone if you still want to kill him.」Venera 告訴陷入沈思的 Erik。他疑惑的看著她。

 

  
「He left his house here after the explosion. You will not find him competing back here again.」Venera 今天早上到了 Goethe 的酒莊打聽，他們只知道 Goethe 將他們都打發走人，像是不會回來的樣子。酒莊那邊現在像個無政府狀態，大家各自搬走房子裡頭值錢的物品。像 Goethe 這樣的納粹逃犯，在聽到一點點風吹草動後就會拋下一切逃跑。Venera 猜想，也許 Goethe 在哪裡聽到了 Erik 的消息，所以設下遊艇爆炸的陷阱想要藉機殺害追殺他的人。

 

  
「Where does he go?」Erik 質問對方，他還搞不清楚昨晚的爆炸是怎麼一回事，但是 Venera 似乎知道的比他還多。Erik 手上沒有任何其他的資訊，他不甘心因為昨天晚上的失誤讓 Goethe 這樣輕易的溜了。

 

  
「I don't know.」她還沒有確定的消息，不過她相信她遲早會知道的。

 

  
「And you are not in any condition to fight.  Not even if you have your ability.」Erik 介意她說的話。這已經是第二次她提及自己的能力這件事情，Erik 不禁猜想也許 Venera 也是一個突變人。

 

  
「You didn't seem surprise when I hurt you with the knife.  Why?」他的口氣聽起來像是質問，卻又聽起來帶著一絲期待。Venera 不理解 Erik 問句中的情緒，但是她知道問題的答案。

 

  
「No, I am not.  But you are not the first one I've met.」突變人對她來說並不是一個陌生的名詞，她和她的叔叔 Anton 在戰場上結識了許多擁有能力的人，也殺了許多。Venera 收起書本，她碗裡的湯還剩下許多，但是她一併把 Erik 的湯碗收到旁邊的水槽中。他坐在椅子上，一邊看著她來回走動，一邊思考目前的情況。她拿起桌上的書，發現 Erik 還坐在桌前。Venera 想到剛才她收走湯碗的時候忘記問他還要不要用，不過她記得對方說過他沒有想再喝湯。

 

  
「I need to find him.  I need to find Goethe.」Erik 歇斯底里的重複著。

 

  
「He knows something I need.  I have to find him soon.」他猛烈地站起身，忘記自己的身體無法負荷，狼狽地差點跌倒在地。Venera 即時扶住 Erik，將他放回椅子上。

 

  
「What information?」她好奇到底是為了什麼，眼前的人拼盡生命也要得到。

 

  
「I have been looking for this man, Dr. Josef Buhler.  I need to find him and kill him.  Goethe is the only one Who has the information, and I must find him.」他的眼神由失意轉變成為憤怒。Erik 無時無刻都想著當他找到 Buhler 的時候，他要如何折磨他，然後殺死他。

 

  
「We will find him, but you need to recover before we can do anything.」Venera 相信Erik 眼中的堅定。她自己從以前到現在從未對任何事情有這樣的決毅。Erik 那股氣勢倒是讓她想起小時候她撿回來養的野貓，沒人敢忽視牠的怒氣。

 

  
「You will help me?」Erik 不曾想過會有人幫助他，多年在集中營裏的經驗是每個人為了自己的生存如何奮鬥，沒有人有心情或是膽量去幫助別人。多管閒事只有死路一條，這是他唯一知道的人生道理。

 

  
「Yes, but you have to promise me that Goethe will be dead at the end of everushing.」她的任務是確定 Goethe 的死亡，如果在那之前可以幫助 Erik 獲得他想要的資訊，對 Venera 而言不影響任務的完成。Erik 點頭答應，雖然他不知道對方會怎樣幫助他，但是總比自己目前毫無頭緒來得可靠。Venera 扶著 Eric 回到床上休息，他才發現在窗邊的地上有鋪齊的枕頭和毯子。

 

  
「Mrs. Evola will be here tomorrow.  I hope she bring us some meat that will help you recover soon.」Venera 覺得 Erik 必須要多攝取蛋白質來補充他過度的失血。她今天特別把肉呈給他吃，但是相較於他虛弱的身體那些肉湯可以說是毫無作用。「I will be sleeping over there.  Call me if you need something.」她指著窗戶下的位置，Erik 不知道該說什麼。

 

  
「Oh, I forgot.  What is your name?  Or how should I call you?」她才想起經過一夜的討論，Venera 不知道這個人的名字。

 

  
「Erik, the name is Erik Lehnsherr.  But you can call me Eric.」他微笑說著。如果 Venera 當時能夠多加留意，或許她會知道，這是 Erik 離開集中營後第一次對人卸下心房。


	2. Chapter 2

1950，五月。Lago Trasimeno。

 

「Exactly how are you going to find Goethe?」Erik 跟著 Venera 身後走在樹林裡。她身上背著一把步槍，肩上斜背著麻布做成的袋子，熟練地在林地裡走著。Erik 有點後悔今天早上吃完早餐後答應 Venera 跟她一起到山裡打獵。她和他說多出來走，呼吸清新空氣可以幫助他身體復原，他當時沒有多想就答應了。Erik 從來沒有打獵過，所以他不知道這是一件多費體力的事情。一個早上下來，他們抓了兩隻兔子還有兩隻野鴨。Erik 手上拿著雙腳倒綁在一起的鴨子，他覺得自己的身體沒有復原多少，反倒是累得氣喘呼呼。

 

Venera 聽到他的問題但是沒有理會。五月還未到狩獵的季節，原本想要打隻野豬或是野鹿可以一次獲得大量的生肉，但是一路下來沒有看到野鹿的蹤影。她有看到幾個野豬的足跡，但是考量到 Erik 似乎沒有打獵的經驗，心想他要是被撞傷或是出意外將會更加麻煩而作罷。幸運的是他們還抓到幾隻野兔野鴨，不會空手而歸。

 

「Did you hear me?」他再度詢問，五月的南部已經有了暑期的天氣，Erik 的上衣領口被汗水浸濕。地上樹根和野草糾結著，如果不注意行走就會被絆倒。前方的 Venera 一昧前進著，心情已經頗為煩躁的 Erik 越發更加沒有耐性。昨天晚上 Venera 答應幫助他的時候，他還情緒激動快要落淚，可是經過一晚的睡眠，他發現對方根本沒有任何方向的樣子，如今他只覺得自己浪費時間。搞不好當他們在這邊抓兔子的時候，Goethe 早就跑到哪個海角天邊。浪費時間，Erik 憤恨的想著。他搞不懂為什麼明明可以控制子彈的他，現在卻陪著前面這個來歷不明的人一起打獵。

 

「Yes I heard you.」在 Erik 咆哮之際，一隻 Venera 原本要小心接近的野兔活生生的從她眼前逃走。她放下剛才拿起的步槍，扣回板機背回肩膀上。Venera 轉身看著身後的 Erik，正好抓到他又要發怒的那一刻。Erik 沒想到對方會突然轉身，原本蓄勢待發的怒氣硬生生的卡在喉嚨吞了下去。

 

「What was your question again? Oh, yeah. I am waiting to find out where Goethe is now. That's the plan.」她發覺 Erik 的臉在她反問時漲紅，然後聽到她的回答後轉變成為困惑。Venera 不得不承認她從沒見識過這樣的人體反應。

 

「What are you waiting for?」他們已經浪費了一整個上午的時間在抓動物，Erik 不懂為什麼 Venera 還可以這麼悠哉。

 

「Someone I know has the information, but we have to wait for the right time.」Venera 看到遠方好像有另外一隻野兔在草叢中竄動，她從 Erik 身旁走過，筆直地朝目標前進。Erik 看著她經過的身體，心底感到挫敗。他伸手抓住對方的肩膀，把她拉到面前專心問話。

 

「Who is this someone you are talking about?」他的眼睛盯著 Venera，此時的 Erik 感到自己的耐性已經耗盡。

 

「Someone you don't know.」她的答案明顯不是對方想聽到的，但是 Venera 覺得自己給了正確的回應。Erik 額上的青筋浮起，手掌使力地抓緊她的肩膀。

 

「Do you think it is funny?」Erik 嚴厲直問對方，他不住地想著 Venera 是不是在耍他。

 

「What is funny?」Venera 反問回覆 Erik 的問題。她看得出來此刻的 Erik 很生氣，但是她不瞭解對方到底為何動怒。是因為他不想提鴨子走路嗎？

 

「Tricking me and wasting my time.」Erik 把手中的鴨子大力丟在地上。森樹林間可以聽到昆蟲的稀疏聲還有飛禽飛過天際的鳴叫，除此之外，是一片的寂靜。 Venera 認真的看著 Erik 嘗試想要理解對方不滿的來由。 

 

「No, I don't find any of that is funny.」她看得出來 Erik 被她的回答更加激怒。他不耐的搖著頭，憤怒地朝著反方向離開。Venera 注視對方離開的背影，一時之間還是想不透到底發生了什麼事情。

 

Erik 充滿怒氣地快步走在凹凸不平的草地上。 他不知道 Venera 到底在盤算什麼，但是他對於目前的情況感到非常不滿。他不喜歡自己命運被別人掌握的感覺，但是他也不懂為什麼剛才沒有使用暴力逼問對方給他一個明確的答案，而這一切的一切都讓他感到十分的煩躁。快走了一陣子，Erik 終於冷靜下來，這時他才意識到自己好像迷路了。附近的景象和剛才他與 Venera 分別的地方沒有任何差別，正當他在思考該如何找路的時候，一個淒厲的尖叫聲從樹林的另外一方傳來。 Erik 一開始以為自己聽錯，但是尖叫聲又再度傳了過來。

 

Erik 循聲找到聲音的來源，他躲在樹木後面，看到兩個穿著農夫布衣的男人還有一個瘦小的男孩。兩個男人的身上都背著獵槍。其中一人抓著男孩的肩膀，另外一個人拿了手槍的指著男孩的頭顱。男孩仍舊尖叫著，拿槍的男人用槍身甩了男孩一個巴掌讓他閉嘴。男人解開自己的長褲，把手槍的槍口抵在男孩的太陽穴上。他講了幾句話後開始大笑，男孩低頭跪在地上把男人的生殖器放入他的嘴巴裡來回抽動。此時站在男孩身後的男人也沒有閒著，他大力的拉下男孩的褲子，同時解開自己的褲檔，毫不猶豫地把自己的生殖器塞進男孩的肛門。男孩因為突然的刺痛不自主的闔緊嘴巴，男人斥責了男孩並且用腿踢了對方的腹部。

 

「Let him go.」Erik 對他們接近並且大喊。他控制了他們的武器，原本瞄準男孩的槍口現在轉而瞄準那兩個男人。Erik 催促男孩快點逃開。男孩拉起自己沾滿血跡的褲子踉蹌地跑走。確定他已經安全離開後，Erik 把眼光轉向兩個衣衫不整卻不敢移動絲毫的男人。他的眼神冷酷而且危險，似乎宣告著男人們即將面對的命運。

 

「Say good-bye to each other, then.」Erik 準備同時扣下獵槍以及手槍的板機，突然，他的後腦被重物槌擊，Erik 像是一袋沙子一樣硬生生的倒在地上。他的雙眼緊閉失去了意志，當他醒來的時候，Erik 發現自己橫倒在地，他感覺到腹部異常的疼痛，他才意識到有人用力的踢著他。他睜開雙眼，但是眼前一片漆黑。他的雙手被反綁在身後，嘗試移動雙腳但是他的腳踝也被綁緊著。 Erik 聽到周圍有不同的男人聲音粗魯的說笑著，他聽不懂他們使用的方言，但是可以感覺出來語調裡的調侃。男人邊說邊踢著 Erik，他莫名感到一陣噁心，嘴裡吐出胃液。周圍的人看到 Erik 的慘樣，不自主的哄堂大笑。

 

不久，一聲槍響終止了笑聲，Erik 以為聽到自己死前最後的聲音，但是他隨即發現自己沒有中槍。他接著聽到重物掉落在地的聲音，站在他周圍的人慌忙的叫喊，緊急地將槍枝上膛。一陣短暫的肅靜，接連兩聲槍響在樹林間響起。Erik 聽到和之前同樣的重物落地聲，一切又回歸安靜。他聽著自己規律的呼吸聲不敢大意，他不知道自己會不會是下一個被狙殺的對象。一陣腳步聲朝他的方向接近，在他周圍來回走動著。，矇住 Erik 雙眼的黑布被拉開，他毫無防備地被突然照射的光線刺激睜不開雙眼。

 

 

「Are you alright?」Venera 問著。Erik 點了頭，她移動到他的身後，用刀子砍斷綑綁雙手還有腳踝的繩索。

 

 

剛才在 Erik 生氣地離開後，Venera 撿起被丟在地上的鴨子。她低頭將鴨子放進背袋裡，抬頭時發現 Erik 已經消失了蹤影。她朝四周叫喊 Erik 的名字，回應她的只有微風吹過樹葉的聲音。Venera 順著印象中剛才 Erik 離開的方向前進，一路尋找他走過的痕跡。他的步伐快速而且地上的樹枝以及雜草叢生，Venera 小心翼翼的調查著緩慢移動。

 

 

終於，她看到 Erik 被矇起眼睛，還被綑綁著側臥在地上。 Venera 看到三個男人包圍著他，他們用著當地的方言嘲笑 Erik，踢傷他的身體作樂。她輕步接近他們，同時找尋周圍的置高點想要看清楚對方的人數。當她確定周圍沒有其他人的蹤跡後，Venera 小心拿起肩上的步槍，低頭瞄準其中一人的眉間。她沒有遲疑地扣下板機，子彈穿進目標的額頭後對方應聲倒地。Venera 隨即將準心轉往下一個靶點，她等對方停止移動後射擊，之後馬上瞄準最後一個目標扣下板機。她在原地等待一段時間後確認沒有他人出現，她離開隱藏的地點走到屍體旁邊，小心檢查對方是不是真的死了。她拉開矇住 Erik 眼睛的黑布，看到他的臉上還有身體都有些微出血的擦傷。

 

Venera 扶了 Erik 站起來，他拍掉身上的沙土，看向地上橫躺的三具屍體。 Venera 把三人的遺骸拖進旁邊的草叢裡，Erik 原本想要幫忙，但是他現在才發現自己兩隻手掌不住地顫抖著。他以為自己只是被綑綁太久血液不流通，然而當 Venera 告訴他要走回小屋的時候，他發覺自己全身發顫無法移動。

 

 

「Can you move?」 Venera 向前走了幾步發現　Erik 沒有跟上。她看到他發抖的身體，抬頭見到對方驚恐的臉龐。他緩緩地搖著頭，Venera 把步槍一到背後斜背，她扶著 Erik 的身體，兩人一起緩步離開。

 

 

「Did you shoot them?」Erik 才剛開口就覺得自己問了一個愚蠢的問題。Venera 沒有他腦中這麼多想法，她誠實的向他承認自己的行為。Erik 還想要問些什麼，但是此時的他覺得身體裡有個黑暗的空洞正在削弱他的氣力，他不知道到底發生什麼事，但是他的身體不被控制的一直顫抖不停。

 

 

走了一段時間，Erik 以為他們迷路了，不過不久後他們終於看到木屋，他送了一口氣。

 

 

「Mrs. Evola is here already.」Venera 看到門口的驢子，她提醒著 Erik。他們還沒走進門口，一個中年的婦女已經來到門邊迎接他們。

 

 

「Who's she?」Erik 沒看過眼前的女人。Venera 沒有回應 Erik 的問話。

 

 

「Mrs. Evola, I didn't know you are here already.」Venera 提高聲調甜美的對眼前的女人說著，她給了對方一個溫暖的微笑。Mrs. Evola 伸手捧著 Venera 的臉親吻她的雙頰和她招呼，之後她看向 Venera 身邊的男人仔細打量著。Erik 瞠目結舌看著 Venera 和 Mrs. Evola 的互動。如果不是親眼目睹 Venera 態度轉變過程，他不會相信身旁的人和一個小時前的她是同一個人。

 

 

「Who is this handsome young man and what happened to his handsome face?」Mrs. 興致高昂地問著。

 

 

「This is my cousin, Erik. I thought I told you he's visiting. We went hunting, and he had an accident and fell.」Venera 攙扶著 Erik 表情豐富的解釋著。Mrs. Evola 搖搖頭表示驚訝還有不捨。Venera 要她別擔心，Erik 只是受了一些擦傷。她和 Mrs. Evola 閒聊了幾句，說著他們要先進房裡幫 Erik 擦藥後就走進了房間。

 

 

Venera 帶著 Erik 在床上坐下，她把身上的步槍還有布袋放在桌上後轉身扣上房門。她走到衣櫃前從裡頭翻出一件乾淨的上衣，隨手從袋子裡拿了一些止血消毒的東西後回到床邊。她伸手摸著 Erik 的頭顱，仔細檢查他的頭上有沒有沒注意到的傷口。Erik 靜靜的坐在床上，看不出來他腦袋裡面想著什麼。

 

 

「Can you take off your shirt for me?」Erik 一開始還在神遊，他反應過來後就伸手脫下自己的上衣。Erik 的胸口還有腹部還蓋著昨天晚上的包紮，經過剛才的時間，紗布上浸濕血。Venera 消毒了雙手後，小心翼翼地把紗布拿開。Erik 規律的呼吸著，這是他第一次看到自己身上的傷，他看著傷口的縫線，不敢相信是出自她的雙手。Erik 神情複雜的注視著 Venera，對方沒有注意到他的眼神，而是仔細的檢查 Erik 身上的傷口。她拿起沾滿酒精的棉布替傷口消毒，冰涼且刺痛的感覺使得 Erik 倒吸一口氣。Venera 抬頭看向 Erik，後者給了她一個微笑代表他沒事。她把棉布擺在一旁，又再度消毒了雙手。Erik 好奇的看著她，不知道她接下來要做什麼。

 

 

Venera 把手輕輕放在他的腹上，然後抬頭觀察 Erik 的表情。她的雙手緩慢上移，沿著他肋骨的輪廓輕輕按著。

 

 

「I am checking to see if there's any broken ribs. It there's one, then we are in trouble.」她和他解釋著。Erik 點了點頭，沒有說話。

 

 

「And we are lucky.」Venera 檢查完後宣布結果，除了新增的外傷，Erik 沒有斷掉任何一根肋骨。她重新包紮對方上身的傷口後，把乾淨的衣服拿給他穿上。Venera 原本還想要檢查 Erik 腿上的傷口，但是他看起來沒有大礙，也許等她打發走 Mrs. Evola 後再來檢查也不遲。

 

 

「I pay Mrs. Evola to bring me food once a week, but she's the one who might know where Goethe goes.」她一邊收拾一邊小聲的和 Erik 說著。Erik 剛穿上衣服，疑惑地看著 Venera。

 

 

「She works in Goethe's house and she's one of his mistresses.」Venera 一開始聘請 Mrs. Evola 時只是想要找一個在 Goethe 酒莊裡頭工作的人探聽消息，但是不久之後她就發現這個女人是他的情婦之一。Erik 點頭表示了解，即便現在他有如陷入五里霧一般不清楚 Venera 的計畫是什麼，但是事到如今他也只能相信對方了。他跟著她回到了前廳，Mrs. Evola 坐在桌子前面讀著她自己帶來的小報。她看到他們走出房門，馬上招呼著 Venera 來看她帶來的食物。

 

 

「I brought you some milk today. And vegetable and others. I knew you sent me a note yesterday to see if I could get you some meat, but it has been quite difficult to get any. I brought you cheese though.」Mrs. Evola 殷勤地看著 Venera 的反應。這幾個月以來，這個外來的小姐從未虧待給她的酬勞，有時候甚至會給她額外的小費。昨天她收到 Venera 口信，說是希望她能夠幫她帶一些肉品上來。這是她第一次收到她特別的要求，結果這幾個禮拜市場很缺肉，她趕緊提了新鮮的牛奶，希望 Venera 不會太失望。

 

 

「I see, that's a little disappointed, but it is alright. We hunted some rabbits and ducks.」Venera 口氣略顯失望的回答，即便如此她還是客氣地向對方笑著，把預定的錢給了對方。

 

 

「Actually, why don't you get some rabbit and duck we've just hunted. I am sure Alberto would be happy if you cook some meat pies for him.」她將袋子裏裝的野兔還有野鴨各拿一隻交給婦人。Mrs. Evola 數著錢，聽到 Venera 的話後欣喜若狂地感謝著。

 

 

「How is everything doing down there, Mrs. Evola? I noticed you lost some weight.」她擔心的問了 Mrs. Evola，後者看著她似乎有話想說，但是她看向站在她身後的 Erik，有些遲疑不知道該不該開口。

 

 

「Don't worry. My cousin can't speak Italian.」聽到這點的 Mrs. Evola 鬆了一口氣，Erik 看了 Venera 一眼後，獨自走到窗戶旁邊看著戶外的風景。他隨意的看向外頭，耳朵仔細地聽著兩個女人的對話。Mrs. Evola 聳動地和她說前幾天遊艇爆炸的事。她告訴 Verena 現在酒莊裡有多麼的混亂，沒有人知道酒莊主人 Carlos Lehman 去了哪裡。婦人越說越難過哭了起來，Verena 拍著她的背輕聲安撫著對方。Erik 聽到哭聲，轉身時剛好和她對到眼。他看著 Verena 一邊思索著，對方把注意力放回婦人的身上。

 

 

「How could Mr. Lehman leave without you? I thought he would at least bring you with him.」她口氣略帶不滿聽起來像是替 Mrs. Evola 抱不平。婦人擦著眼淚，委屈的看著 Venera 說著。

 

 

「Please don't blame Mr. Lehman, Miss. He must have his reason.」她吸著鼻子看起來楚楚可憐。

 

 

「But he must have told you where he goes? If you are worried about money, I can help you out.」她拉起自己的袖子擦去對方臉上的淚水，Mrs. Evola 感激地握著 Venera 的手放在嘴前親吻著。

 

 

「God bless your kind heart, Miss. Yes, Mr. Lehman had spoken of where he was going, but I couldn't go. It is far, and I still have my son to worry. Besides, Mr. Lehman doesn't need me anymore.」提到自己臥病的兒子還有自己被情人丟下，Mrs. Evola 感到難過又哭了起來。

 

 

「None sense, Mrs. Evola. Mr. Lehman must need you like everyone does. It couldn't be that far he's going. I wouldn't imagine he leaves the country.」Venera 握緊對方的雙手，眼神誠懇的呼籲著。

 

 

「No, Miss. It is far. I should not have told anyone, but I am sure you will not speak of this to others. Mr. Lehman left the country for sure. I know he goes to Monte Carlo. He has friends there before the war, and he had shown me pictures of a villa he owns there. I very much wish I could go, Miss, but I simply could not.」Mrs. Evola 一輩子都在這裡生活著，自從他的丈夫在戰爭喪命後，她和他的兒子 Alberto 相依為命。Alberto 在戰爭中失去雙腿，Mrs. Evola 負責照顧他一切起居。

 

「I am sorry to hear that, Mrs. Evola. I only wish I could be helping you more. I shall put you and Alberto in my prayer everyday.」Venera 輕柔的對她說著。Mrs. Evola 感激地抱緊她道謝。婦人整理要帶走的物品，Venera 跟著她走到門邊目送她離開。

 

Erik 看著 Venera，他的表面鎮定但是內心不可置信他剛才目睹的一切。送走 Mrs. Evola 後，她把門關上，轉身看到盯著她的 Erik。此刻的她回到 Erik 熟悉的面無表情。

 

「We must leave first thing in the mroning. It will take us 2 days to get there.」Venera 對 Erik 說。他沒有說話，只是點了頭。Erik 想要走近對方，但是ㄧ抬起腳就感到一陣昏眩，等他意識到的時候，他眼前一片黑暗，整個人昏倒在地。


	3. Chapter 3

1944，五月。Auschwitz。

 

好想睡覺啊。 Erik 心裡這樣想著。他側躺在石頭鋪成的地板上，蒼白的皮膚在黑色石板的對比之下顯得更加慘白。不過這是一個沒有光線的房間，沒有人會知道獨自躺在裡面的男孩是什麼樣子。這不是他第一次被關在這樣的房間裡，一開始他還會擔心害怕，直到現在他都有些麻木了。一般來說，他們將他昏迷後會脫光他的衣服，把口塞放進他的嘴裡用皮套綁起來，為的是避免他咬斷自己的舌頭。守衛會把他抬進這樣的房間，將他的雙手還有腳踝用皮質的繩索綁著。 一開始 Erik 以為他們放棄測試他能力的實驗，但是不久之後他才知道這是他們嘗試的新實驗。他醒來的時候發現獨自放在漆黑的房間裡，他想要說話但是只能發出嗚嗚的聲音。初期，他嘗試移動身體但是只能向蟲一樣在地上蠕動。每隔一段時間，他聽到嘶嘶的氣體聲從天花板傳來，他一直不知道那是什麼，　以為是他們想要釋放毒氣殺死他。但是過了很久， Erik 仍舊呼吸著，除了一如往常皮肉的疼痛以外，他沒有感到其他的異狀，然而，他意識到自己已經很久沒有睡覺了。即便房間裡面比黑夜還黑，他還是習慣性地閉上雙眼，想要入眠。但是不管他怎樣嘗試，他的意識還是清醒的。即便他的身體不停叫喊著疲憊，他的大腦就是不曾休息關機。 Erik 開始變得歇斯底里。他沒有辦法控制自己在打上打滾大哭，直到最後他用力的頭朝地面撞擊，試圖想要讓自己昏迷，但是無論他怎樣用力，Erik 的腦袋還是一樣清醒。

 

 

「You can do better, Erik.」 Dr. Josef Buhler 看著被守衛抬出來的 Erik，冷酷地在他耳邊說著。乾枯的血跡還有淚痕鋪蓋在 Erik 稚嫩的臉上，男人說的話在 Erik 耳中是恐懼,也是引起他心中一切憤怒的來源。他看著面前穿著藍色西裝，梳潔整齊的金髮男子，Erik 心想，總有一天，他要親手把他給殺了。如此這樣想著，Erik 身體裡像是有個燃燒的火球沸騰著他的血液，他的憤怒讓他感受到火球逐漸增大。在他身體周圍桌椅開始翻動，實驗室天花板的燈具還有窗戶的鐵杆被一股無形的力量拉扯下來。四周的人群慌張竄逃著，但是 Dr. Josef Buhler 只是噙著笑一動也不動的看著 Erik。 Erik 用盡全身的力氣從床板上爬起，伸直雙手想要抓住金髮男人然後傷害他，但是周圍的侍衛馬上把他抓住。 Erik 用盡力氣掙扎，被矇蓋的嘴發出嗚嗚的聲音，漸漸地他再也發不出聲音，周圍變得黑暗。

 

 

「Hey, you are fine.」 Erik 猛然地驚醒，他恐慌地喘氣，看見 Venera 坐在床邊扶住他的兩隻手，嘗試用言語安撫他。 Erik 冷靜下來，發現自己只是作夢。他看到自己的左手臂上接著針頭還有乳黃色的細管，管子接到床邊架起的一個倒掛玻璃瓶，裡面的液體緩慢地隨著管線流他的手臂裡。 Erik 想起剛才夢裡實驗室的記憶，他恐懼地搖晃身體，粗暴的把針管從手臂上拔起來，然後用力的把沾血的針頭還有管子丟擲在地。盛裝透明輸液的玻璃瓶在扯動下被翻倒，瓶子還有液體灑了一地。Venera 沒有預料　Erik 突然一連串的動作，她不發一語看著對方。玻璃碎裂的聲音阻止 Erik 接下去破壞，他這才察覺自己做了什麼事情。他一臉茫然看向她，內心因為心虛而有點愧疚。就在剛才，他看到那些醫療器材，把夢中的記憶與現實搞混。

 

 

Venera 看到他像是冷靜了下來，從椅子上站起來背對著 Erik 朝桌子方向走去。 Erik 擔心對方是不是在生氣，他開口想要說話但是聲音卡在喉頭發不出聲。不過多久的時間，Venera 轉身走回床邊，她把手上的紗布壓住他手臂上的針孔，Erik 這才發現血從皮膚流出來。她讓他自己用另外一隻手壓著紗布，之後蹲下來清理地上的碎玻璃。

 

「I am sorry, I didn't know what it was.」 Erik 小聲的道歉。他以前因為被當作實驗的物品，被注射過太多奇怪的藥物，所以當他看到針頭插進自己的體內時，他本能地反抗。

 

「Don't worry about it. I borrowed it from the hospital when I first got here. Never thought I would use it anyway.」 她一邊清理一邊回答 Erik 的問題。 Venera 仔細的把玻璃的碎片放在鐵盤子裏，她左右看了四週，把桌上看過的舊報紙鋪蓋在地上。Venera 移開 Erik 的手，檢查紗布下的針孔還是不是在流血。

 

「I am really sorry.」他輕輕握著她的手腕，對方抬頭看著他。Erik 誠懇的道歉，Venera 點頭表示她了解。他放開手微笑，她拿起沾有血跡的紗布丟入裝著碎玻璃的鐵盤。

 

「Are you hungry?」仔細想想 Erik 今天只吃了早餐，也難怪他在 Mrs. Evola 離開以後會昏倒，況且他身上還帶著傷。Erik 點頭，Venera 隨即離開了房間。不久之後，Venera 手上拿著餐盤擺在 Erik 面前，他看到盤子裏有一隻調味的烤兔腿、幾塊切好的烤鴨肉、Mrs. Evola 帶來的蔬菜，還有調味的長米。Erik 聞到食物的香味，他吞了一口口水。他抬頭看了 Venera 一眼，拿起擺在旁邊的叉子開始大快朵頤。

 

「I don't believe you cooked this, did you?」Erik 一邊吃著一邊問著她，口氣像是調侃著。

 

「I did.」她把鐵製的水壺拿給他，Erik 接過後喝了幾口，把水壺還給坐在旁邊的 Venera 繼續吃著。

 

「How did you learn to do all these things? To hunt, to patch people up, to kill, and uh.. to...」Erik 想著自己還漏洞了什麼。

 

「To cook?」Venera 提醒他。

 

「Yes, to cook. How did you learn all these things?」他不免好奇。對 Erik來說，他的人生有一半以上的時間活在別人的恐怖控制之下，小時候還會做夢時，他沒有一刻不希望會有像 Venera 這樣的超人解救他還有他的家人，甚至他的同胞遠離納粹的屠殺，但是隨著年齡增長，他早就知道這個世界上沒有英雄也沒有超人。如果這個世界能多一點像她這樣的人，也許歷史會變得不一樣。

 

「My uncle taught me.」想到自己的叔叔，Venera 不自覺地感到驕傲。Erik 看著 Venera， 注意到她口氣的改變，他可以感受到她變得，比較親切？

 

「Your uncle? What does he do, a super man?」Erik 試著想像什麼樣的人能夠教導 Venera。他承認她的能力很強，但是經過這幾天下來的相處，他覺得 Venera 似乎是個個性還有行為不按常理的人；當然除了今天中午發生的事，到現在他還是搞不清楚她究竟是如何轉變成另外一個人，和 Mrs. Evola 交談還有問出 Goethe 的下落。

 

「I don't think he is, but I think he is almost one.」Venera 很認真的回答他。Erik 看到鄭重的模樣不禁莞爾。她看到對方的笑臉，擔心他該不會不相信她說的話，趕緊追加補充。

 

「He practically raised me, you know. And my grandmama, she raised me too, but she passed away long time ago.」她有些激動地搭上 Erik 空著的手臂，他的嘴角仍舊上揚著使得她猜不出來對方到底想不相信他。

 

「I am sure your uncle is the best man in the world.」他拍拍她的手背像是和她一再保障他知道，Venera 滿意的把手收回拿著鐵壺。

 

「That is right. He is the best.」她肯定的說著。她眼睛看著 Erik 身旁不遠的窗戶，像是思考著什麼沒有說話。Erik 沒有繼續吃東西，他看了 Venera 的臉，兩人各自停在自己的思緒裡頭。

 

「Are you finished?」她注意到 Erik 沒有繼續動餐盤裡的食物，倒也不是很介意他剛才觀看她的眼光。Erik 搖搖頭，她起身幫他把餐盤拿了出去。

 

「We will leave first thing in the morning if you are feeling alright. And I patched up those wounds on your legs they were healing quite well.」她走回床邊幫助 Erik 躺下。她在他昏迷的時候順便檢查了他腿上的傷口，除了一些撕口比較大的部位因為今天早上的拉扯有點破裂，其他的傷勢看起來癒合得很快。Venera 心想大概是 Erik 身上本來就有突變人的力量，使得他恢復的速度也比較快速。

 

Erik 任由 Venera 扶著他躺下，然而此刻他的腦子裡被別的事給佔據著。

 

「Is everything alright?」Venera 注意到 Erik 的身體在發顫，那個樣子就像是她們今天在樹林裡，Erik 無法移動身體不停顫抖。

 

「I can't sleep.」他眼神茫然的看著她，Venera 皺眉思考著。她不記得發生什麼事，但是剛才對方還表現挺正常的。

 

「But you are shaking. Is there anything wrong?」她把手放在他的額頭上，但是沒有感到體溫異常。但是 Erik 清楚自己到底發生了什麼事，他握住她的手腕，大聲的喘息著。

 

「Please, can you just.. just sit there for a minute with me..」他面色鐵青懇求對方，Venera 沒有遲疑在床邊的椅子坐下。她仔細觀察他的身體，似乎心裡有個想法。

 

「Are you having a panic attack?」她看到汗珠從他額頭流下，她把手放在他的胸口上，訝異地感受到他急速的心跳。Venera 戰時經常看到士兵出現這樣的情況，不管是很有經驗的老兵或是剛剛加入的新兵，在戰區裡面對的是無時無刻的生死交關。

 

「I haven't had this for a while.」也許是今天的經歷刺激了他過去的記憶。剛才他還沒有事情的和她交談，他突然想到 Buhler 總是和他提及他的長官 Kunter 是怎樣完美的人。「He is the best.」Buhler 反手背在身後，邪惡的笑著對他講著。他常常告訴 Erik 當實驗成功後，他會把他呈現給他的長官 Kunter 看看他輝煌的成果。Erik 從來沒有見過那個叫做 Kunter 的人，但是他想到自己必須經歷更多恐怖的實驗都是因為 Buhler 和他的長官，即便他已經不受他們的控制，Erik 還是感到恐懼。

 

「Do you want me give you something? I think I can give you a shot to calm you down.」她看到對方的呼吸越加急促，也許她應該找個東西讓他鎮定下來，以免到時候他血壓太高。

 

「No, no. I don't want any of that anymore. I don't want that!」Erik 強烈的反抗著。

 

「Or you wanna talk about it? Sometime it distracts you and helps.」她試著安撫著對方。Erik 看著她，身體仍舊盜冷汗而且急促的呼吸著，但是他一個一個字慢慢的講著，想要依照 Venera 的建議轉移注意力。

 

那年，Eric 剛剛過完十四歲的生日，他和父母就被轉載到 Auschwitz。他們都聽過傳聞還有恐怖的故事，納粹在集中營裡面蓋了巨大的毒氣室，他們把人像是貨品一樣分批的送進密室中，不到一分鐘的時間，數量很多很多的人就會死亡。他第一次聽到的時候，是其他和他差不多年紀的小孩們在寢間謠傳的故事。他特地跑去問他的父親，作為族長的他安撫年幼的 Erik 要他不要胡亂聽信謠言。

 

「If it is like they said that whoever goes into the gas chamber will die, how can live and tell the story?」Jacob Lehnsherr 拍拍兒子的肩膀給了他一個微笑。長期的營養不良已經奪去他臉上的光彩，疲憊不堪的身軀讓他看起來比實際年齡要來的老態許多。即便如此，在他眼中，父親是他崇拜的對象。他回去和其他的小孩們說，大家都覺得 Erik 才是那個愚笨的人。

 

他一直都相信父親的，但是當火車的閘門打開時，他看到諾大的營區後方，有一棟用紅磚砌成的樓房，上頭有兩根煙囪冒出濃煙，他突然感到害怕。這和傳言裡的描述一模一樣。Erik 雙手緊緊抓住父親還有母親，但是迎面走來的軍官用力的把他從大人手中拉開。驚嚇的他大聲哭喊尖叫，他看到父母親被架開，一座巨大的鐵門被關上阻隔了雙方，Erik 掙脫軍官後朝鐵門的方向衝過去，被他雙手接觸的鐵門開始發出轟隆的聲音，藏在門裡的電線也因為受到影響漏電失靈。當時在指揮室視察的 Buhler 看到了一切。不像其他人一般無知，他非常清楚他目睹的東西是什麼。Buhler 下令把 Erik 隔離開，等他醒來以後他要好好問他問題。

 

「I hate that man.」Erik 瞇著眼睛說著。他自己沒有注意到恐慌的症狀已經減緩，而是投入地講述著。Venera 沒有打斷他，認真聽他說話。

 

等他醒來以後，他被帶到一個諾大的辦公室裡。房裡擺設像是他從來沒有的整潔還有清淨，和外頭的混亂相比根本有如天壤之隔。他看到一個穿著深藍色西裝的金髮男人背對著他，他站在窗戶前看著下方的景色。男人轉身過來，不自覺往後退了一步，但是站在他身後的士兵擋住了他。

 

Dr. Josef Buhler 審視著眼前的男孩，臉上露出一抹讓人猜不透意圖的微笑。他走到 Erik 面前，發現對方雖然瘦弱但是已經有著接近成人的身高。他伸手翻動 Erik 的下顎，沒想到這個猶太男孩有著不錯的皮相。

 

不像其他人的手，Erik 發現對方觸摸他皮膚的手指特別柔軟。他不知道對方想要做什麼，男子臉上的笑容令他感到一股不安。Buhler 向 Erik 介紹了自己的身分，他是波蘭佔領區的秘書長兼副首長，是佔領區內僅次於最高統治長的人。他要 Erik 記住他的名字還有身分，因為他未來將會常常看到他。Erik 不懂 Buhler 為什麼對他有興趣，對方提起今天上午在門口的騷亂。

 

「Do you know what had happened, Erik?」Buhler 文質彬彬的態度讓 Erik 不知所措。他從小到大遇過的納粹軍官，每個人都是粗劣殘暴的對待他們，他知道對方是壞人，但是他沒有辦法將 Buhler 和外面的人連結起來。

 

「I don't know what you meant, sir.」他的聲音聽起來細微而且虛弱。Erik 擔心觸怒了Buhler 然後會討一頓挨打。當他們在 Platzow 的時候，管區裡的最高長官 Karl Goethe 常常陰晴不定，只要他的心情不好，他就會肆意地懲罰營區裡的囚犯，不管是虐待還是殺害，Goethe 是 Platzow 裡的王可以肆意妄為。

 

「We all saw what you did, Erik. You don't have to hide.」Buhler 把雙手輕輕放在 Erik 的身上，身體前傾面對面和 Erik 說著。Erik 小心奕奕的看著對方，兩個人的臉接近到他可以聞到 Buhler 早晨刮鬍子時用的刮鬍水的薄荷味。Erik 不曾聞過這樣的味道，但是他並不討厭。男人看著眼前的 Erik，從他的眼裡看到一絲恐懼還有無法裝扮的天真。他伸手從褲子的口袋裡拿出一個鐵製的硬幣，他將硬幣舉在 Erik 眼前，Erik 被吸引了注意力，他專心的看著 Buhler 拿在手上的硬幣，沒有看到對方像是在逗弄著小動物一般微笑著。

 

「Can you do me a favour, Erik.」 Dr. Josef Buhler 把圓形的硬幣平放在手掌中，Erik 看了一眼，充滿困惑的看著 Buhler。

 

「Can you flip this coin for me. Ah, not with your hand.」 Erik 提起手準備翻動他手中的硬幣，卻被 Buhler 制止。他皺起眉頭看向對方，不懂 Buhler 要他做什麼。

 

「You knew what I meant. Now, flip the coin for me.」 Dr. Josef Buhler 微笑地對 Erik 說著，口氣並不嚴刻但是 Erik 感受到對方不容質疑的態度。他眨眼，用力地盯著面前的硬幣，汗水從他額間流下，Buhler 從胸前的口袋拿出手帕幫他擦去。

 

Erik 被突然的觸感嚇到,他看向 Buhler。對方親切地笑著，Erik 也反射性的報以微笑。男人鼓勵他繼續嘗試，全神貫注盯著硬幣，其實不知道該怎麼辦。他不停的默念希望硬幣能夠移動一些，但是什麼都沒有發生。

 

「I am sorry, sir. I don't know how to move it.」 Erik 緊張地說著，他小心觀察對方的反應，不知從哪來的想法，他覺得眼前的男人應該不會責備他。聽到 Erik 的回答，Buhler 的笑意更深。

 

「It looks like you need some motivation.」 Buhler 接近冷酷地說著，Erik 不懂他是什麼意思。 男人抬頭看向 Erik 身後的的軍官，命令他把隨身的配槍交給他。軍官解下魯格手槍放在 Buhler 伸出的右手上，後者將槍口。抵在 Erik 的太陽穴上。 Erik 感受到冰涼的金屬貼近自己的皮膚，他顫抖著身體，嘴裡不停哀求著對方。

 

「Shut up and flip the coin.」 Josef 用力的用槍口把 Eric 的頭往旁邊側壓，他突然改變的凶狠語氣另 Erik 不敢再說一句話。他聽從對方的命令繼續看著硬幣，但是無論他怎麼嘗試，Josef 手上的硬幣仍舊紋風不動。Josef 失望地大吼一聲，Erik 確信自己即將就要被殺。Josef 看著眼前的男孩，突然大力的拿著手槍大力敲過 Erik 的頭。 Erik 重心不穩向後傾斜，站在身後的年輕軍官本能反應的抓住他的肩膀。 Josef 沒有在意下屬多管閒事扶助 Erik 這件事，他看了一眼右手的衣袖，純白的布料上沾了一些 Erik 的血。站在男孩身後的軍官接過 Josef 遞過來的手槍，他不太懂長官到底是什麼意圖。他一開始就注意到他的長官沒有將手槍上膛，也許從頭到尾 Buhler 只是要嚇唬對方而已。Josef 拿了手帕放到嘴邊用唾液沾濕一角，專注擦拭著沾血的衣袖。

 

「Take him to Lazowski, and tell him to stop that damn bleeding.」Erik 頭上的破口不斷流著鮮血佈滿他的臉，Josef 將手帕拿給下屬示意要他把 Erik 帶離房間。軍官辦拖著頭還暈眩的 Erik 離開房間。他拿了 Josef 剛才丟給他的手帕壓在 Erik 頭上的傷口，快速拉著對方在長廊上奔走。

 

Josef 在 Erik 被帶走後，不耐煩的脫下藍色西裝外套，裡頭還穿著搭配的背心還有合身的白色襯衫。他把外套隨便裹成一團憤怒地丟到辦公桌上。他粗暴解開袖口的鈕扣，怒氣沖沖的捲起衣袖。Josef 叉腰嘆了一口氣，想要冷靜下來。過兩天他又要和他的上級長官見面，他實在不想再度讓對方失望。Josef 相信他的長官 Heinrich 是因為信任他才把這個計劃交給他來執行，但是這幾年來有限的成果讓 Josef 對自己感到失望。他點了一根菸靜靜的抽著，心裏多希望他可以不用被責任綁住，自己一個人留在這個該死的垃圾佔領區。


End file.
